Errores que Matan
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Tras lo ocurrido con Sunset, Twilight no ha podido sentirse bien con ella misma, sintiéndose sumamente culpable y la historia de una profesora hará que medite cuidadosamente su decisión...MÁS ACLARACIONES DENTRO DEL FIC


_**Hola a toda la gente feliz, la cual deben ser todos aquellos que no han leído los nuevos capítulos de "Un Brillante Amanecer", bromeo, en serio amo ese fic, aunque los últimos capítulos me dejaron sumamente molesto y es por ello que decidí hacer este One-Shot.**_

 _ **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los dos autores que me dieron su permiso para emplear sus ideas y poder usarlas en este One-Shot**_

 _ **Gracias a Cintrux, por permitirme usar su fic "Catarsis"**_

 _ **Y gracias también a NAZH045, que si bien su fic "Un Brillante Amanecer" es de los mejores que he leído, sus últimos capítulos me han dejado muy mal**_

 _ **Les agradezco mucho a ambos por darme la oportunidad de emplear sus ideas.**_

 _ **Del mismo modo, quiero aclarar que este One-Shot no va a tener relación alguna con la trama original que NAZH045 ha planeado para su fic y que solo lo escribo como mera diversión.**_

 _ **Finalmente, recomiendo que lean ambos fics para poder entender esta historia a la perfección y si ya los leyeron los felicito, ya que son grandes historias de dos buenos autores.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya sería todo lo que tengo que aclarar, ahora disfrutemos de este fic**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Errores que Matan**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente con Sunset, cuando Twilight se apartó de su lado de esa manera tan cruel y cobarde, la peli violeta seguía tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que era lo correcto, pero no podía hacerlo su conciencia la torturaba demasiado, su humor cada vez era peor y a pesar de que ahora tenía un novio no podía olvidar lo que hizo.

Sunset no había vuelto a la escuela desde ese día y aunque el grupo más conocido de Canterlot aún tenía problemas por tener opiniones diferentes, ya se volvían a hablar, aunque siempre evitando el tema de Sunset, pero un día, sin querer, Twilight escucho a Applejack mencionarla mientras hablaba con Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, al parecer, la peli fuego no tenía intenciones de volver a la escuela aun, hecho que preocupo a sus dos amigas, mientras Twilight se sentía peor que nunca, pero volvió a repetirse que era lo mejor, aunque su actual relación con la directora Celestia solo hacía que volviera a sentir ese sentimiento de culpa, así como también la mirada asesina de Discord.

No solo eso, muchos alumnos también murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas, muchos la miraban con resentimiento, mientras que otros se guardaban su juicio, de ser una de las alumnas más queridas de la escuela paso a ser alguien que se encontraba en una posición que si bien no era la misma a cuando Sunset llego, si se le parecía.

Ese día le tocaba clases de biología, misma que impartía una joven maestra que no tenía mucho que había comenzado a dar clases ahí, de complexión delgada, piel blanca, cabello azul y ojos celestes, la maestra respondía al nombre de Lapis Lazuli, siendo toda una experta en biología, especialmente marina.

Aunque era una maestra con muchos conocimientos, a diferencia de la mayoría, esta profesora era conocida por ser demasiado reacia en cuanto a temas sociales, siempre aislada de todos, alumnado y maestros, solo conviviendo con ellos lo necesario, pero algo que captó la atención de muchos, especialmente de las seis chicas más conocidas, era aquella mirada que siempre mostraba melancolía, tristeza, dolor y arrepentimiento.

La clase estaba a punto de terminar cuando Lazuli les dio su tarea y lo que debían hacer, antes de que la campana sonara-Pueden retirarse-indico la maestra y el grupo se dispuso a abandonar el salón-señorita Sparkle-llamo deteniendo a la peli violeta.

-¿Si profesora?-.

-¿Podría quedarse un momento más?-pregunto Lapis al tiempo que se sentaba en su silla.

-Claro-respondió Twilight confundida y acercándose a la peli azul-¿ocurre algo maestra?-.

Lapis no respondió de inmediato, era como si estuviera buscando el mejor modo de expresar sus pensamientos-Quiero saber si usted tiene alguna idea de porque la señorita Sunset Shimmer ha faltado tanto a mi clase-dijo Lapis.

-Yo...no tengo idea…-mintió Twilight sintiéndose incomoda ante eso, ningún maestro le había preguntado sobre eso, especialmente porque todos fueron testigos de lo que paso.

-Creí que eran muy cercanas-señalo Lapis y Twilight se tensó más-tanto que incluso llegue a pensar que eran novias-.

De acuerdo, eso sí que golpeo a Twilight con fuerza, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe-¡Profesora!-.

-No crea que no me di cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ustedes dos y tampoco quiero que piense que no sé porque motivos ella no ha venido a clases-agrego Lapis-solo quiero que me diga algo ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué la lastimo de esa manera? Ella le abrió su corazón y usted se lo pisoteo con crueldad-.

Twilight volvió a sentirse lo peor del mundo, pero logro controlarse-Con todo respeto profesora, pero usted no tiene ningún derecho a juzgarme, sé que no fue la mejor manera, pero era lo correcto-.

-Lo correcto-repitió Lapis con un tono de voz serio-las peores cosas que se pueda imaginar fueron hechas por personas que creyeron que hacían lo correcto-Twilight estaba más confundida que nunca, por alguna razón, sentía que la profesora Lazuli sabía de lo que hablaba-permítame contarle una historia de la que fue testigo hace algunos años, solo le pido que no diga nada hasta que termine y escuche atentamente, después pude hacer lo que guste ¿le parece bien?-.

Twilight no sabía qué hacer ni pensar, por lo que acepto y se sentó, una vez que lo hizo, Lapis se levantó y se acercó a una ventana-Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…las personas de las que le voy a contar fueron dos grandes amigas, quienes tuvieron una de las relaciones más bellas que se hayan visto, un amor como pocas veces se ve…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _ **Todo comenzó cuando una joven llamada Sirena ingreso a una cafetería en un día lluvioso, había tenido un muy mal día, descubrió que su novio la engañaba con otra, sus padres siempre ausentes por cuestiones de trabajo, entre más cosas…pero ese día de tormenta un rayo de sol apareció.**_

 _ **Tras haber corrido sin saber por cuanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, Sirena llego a esa cafetería, buscando algo caliente solo para sentirse mejor, pero desgraciadamente, no tenía ni una triste moneda, todo su dinero se perdió y ni cuenta se había dado, fue cuando una chica rubia se acercó y le pago el café, no tenía que hacerlo, no debía hacerlo y aun así lo hizo.**_

 _ **Aquella rubia la invito a sentarse junto con ella, iniciando las presentaciones, esa joven se llamaba Peridot y era una estudiante universitaria, al principio, Sirena no entendía porque motivos una desconocida la ayudo, incluso llego a considerarla alguien muy rara, pero con el tiempo, aquella molesta chica comenzó a ganarse un lugar en su corazón.**_

 _ **Peridot la ayudo sin esperar nada a cambio, ninguna de las dos sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero una cosa era segura, pronto llegaron a convertirse en grandes amigas; hacían todo juntas, siempre saliendo a todos lados, parecían más una pareja que amigas y de hecho…eso comenzó a volverse una realidad.**_

 _ **Pronto, la relación de Peridot y Sirena creció hasta convertirse en amor, se volvieron novias, lo cual es curioso, ya que ambas eran muy diferentes; mientras Peridot era más seria y un poco rígida, Sirena era más liberal, se consideraba espíritu libre y aunque eso muchas veces causo conflictos entre ellas nunca dejaron de amarse.**_

 _ **Pero el problema principal era que Sirena no soportaba vivir en el mar, porque le recordaba todos los malos momentos que sufrió, ella quería irse y ver el mundo, quería vivir cerca del mar, olvidarse de la realidad para crear una fantasía en la cual vivir, mientras que Peridot quería terminar sus estudios para convertirse en alguien importante y llegar muy lejos.**_

 _ **Eso comenzó a destruir la relación, especialmente porque Sirena estaba cada vez más desesperada por marcharse, por alejarse de todo, ya no soportaba más tiempo en la ciudad, Peridot intento convencerla de que podrían hacer todo eso y más, pero que le diera tiempo para acabar sus estudios y luego irían a donde ella quisieran, le rogo que no se fuera, con lágrimas en los ojos y Sirena le dijo que su relación jamás iba a funcionar, porque ambas eran opuestos, ya que una quería libertad y la otra vivir bajo las reglas.**_

 _ **Así que sin importarle los ruegos, ni las lágrimas de Peridot, ni el hecho de que ella encima fuera al aeropuerto a tratar de detenerla, Sirena se marchó sin mirar atrás, mientras el avión despegaba, por un breve instante, Sirena sintió que estaba cometiendo un error, el más grande de su vida, pero silencio ese sentimiento diciéndose que era lo correcto.**_

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Lapis hizo una pausa, mientras Twilight analizaba la historia, había otra cosa en lo que su profesora le estaba relatando, aunque esa última parte fue como recibir una cachetada-Y… ¿Qué paso después?-pregunto temerosa.

Lazuli suspiro-Después de eso…Sirena viajo por todo el mundo, conoció muchos lugares, sitios impresionantes, cientos de maravillas, pero por más que trataba, no pudo olvidar a Peridot, en todos sus viajes siempre la recordó, sin importar cuán lejos se fuera, ella seguía insistiéndose en que lo que hizo fue lo correcto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, hasta que después de cinco largos y tediosos años se rindió, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que fue, que todos esos viajes no eran nada en comparación a lo que sentía estando con Peridot…así que volvió…-

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _ **Volvió a la misma cafetería donde todo comenzó, esperando que la costumbre de Peridot de llegar ahí no se hubiera acabado y afortunadamente no fue así, Peridot aún continuaba yendo y aunque Sirena sabía que no iba a ser fácil hablar con ella tenía que hacerlo, quería demostrarle que a pesar de lo estúpida que fue…aun la amaba.**_

 _ **Cuando por fin logro hablar con ella, Peridot le aseguro que ya todo estaba olvidado y que la perdonaba, Sirena se sintió emocionada, Peridot, SU Peridot la perdonaba, lo que significaba que podrían volver a estar juntas de nuevo, harían todo lo que planearon, pero Peridot ya no quería tener una relación con ella, la perdonaba, pero no quería volver a su lado.**_

 _ **Para Sirena fue un golpe muy duro, intento convencerla, pero Peridot estaba decidida, le explico todo lo que hizo por intentar encontrarla, cuantos días paso esperando su regreso, hecho que nunca ocurrió y le repitió aquellas misma palabras que Sirena le dijo antes de irse…Peridot había logrado seguir adelante…y a pesar de que Sirena la necesitaba, la amaba más que a su vida…Peridot ya no iba a volver, porque ella siguió…Sirena debió haberlo imaginado…cinco años…pasaron CINCO años desde que se fue…era ridículo pensar que iba a poder recuperarla, pero tenía esa esperanza.**_

 _ **Diciéndole que fue un gusto volver a verla, Peridot se marchó y esta vez para siempre…poco tiempo después…Sirena descubrió que Peridot no solo había seguido adelante, sino que ya estaba en una nueva relación con una chica llamada Perla.**_

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Lapis guardo silencio un momento, mientras Twilight derrama algunas lágrimas por la triste historia-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Peridot y con Sirena?-pregunto con pesar.

-Peridot sigue en su relación con Perla…pronto van a casarse…en cuanto a Sirena…tuvo que aceptar que la había perdido…que perdió lo mejor que había tenido en su vida…y aunque ahora es profesora de una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad…no hay un solo día en que no la extrañe, la añore y desee con todas sus fuerzas que Peridot vuelva a su lado, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que provoco que esa bella relación se acabara…crear una fantasía para alejarse de la cruel realidad-.

Twilight se quedó en silencio tras haber escuchado la historia, su mente no tardo en unir todas las piezas-Es usted…usted es Sirena-afirmo y Lapis guardo silencio-créame…que lamento mucho lo que le paso…pero…usted creí que era lo correcto, no tenía opción si pensaba así-.

-¿No la tenía? Pude optar por escucharla, pude optar por aceptar que ella era todo lo que quería, pude haberlo hecho desde que subí al maldito avión, pero mi propio egoísmo, mi propia desesperación y estupidez no me dejaron ver más allá que mis propios y absurdos deseos; fui yo la que cavo su tumba, fui yo quien aparto de su lado a quien realmente la hacía feliz, quien la completaba y fui yo la que ocasiono que se alejara para siempre-Lapis se acercó a Twilight-fue la decisión que escogí ¿Cuál tomaras tú?-Lapis respiro hondo-no te digo esto con intensión de que te sientas culpable o que sientas pena por mí, sino para que aprendas, yo cometí el mismo error que tú y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice, no hay una sola noche en que no piense en eso y que no desee que Peridot vuelva conmigo, a pesar de que sé que ya no lo hará, solo te pido que no olvides lo que te dije antes y también deseo que nunca tengas que lamentar la decisión que tomaste, porque la vida siempre sabe cómo hacernos ver nuestros errores y estoy segura que lo que tu hiciste fue cometer el mismo error que yo cometí-

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?-pregunto Twilight tratando de sonar firme, pero le era imposible hacerlo.

-Porque si en serio pensaras que habías hecho lo correcto entonces no te sentirías culpable-sentencio Lapis y Twilight abrió los ojos de golpe-ya puedes retirarte.

Levantándose muy lentamente, Twilight abandono el salón de clases, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, mientras pensaba en las palabras de la profesora Lapis, si antes estaba hecha un mar de emociones y líos, ahora estaba mucho peor que antes, sin poder entender que le pasaba, ella creía que había hecho lo correcto, pero…

 _-"Si en serio pensaras que hiciste lo que correcto no te sentirías culpable"-_ esa única frase retumbaba en su mente y en su corazón, dañándolo y haciéndola sentir peor.

Por su parte, Lapis se encontraba revisando algunos exámenes, pero su mente no estaba en eso realmente y dirigiendo su mano hacia su bolsa saco una tira de fotografía que atesoraba como su más grande tesoro, en ella se mostraba a Peridot junto con Lapis en varias secuencias, en una de ellas hacían caras chistosas, en otras Peridot besaba la mejilla de Lapis, otra se tomaban de la mano y en la última ambas se daban un dulce beso en los labios, el último momento feliz que compartieron antes de que Lapis se marchara, algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre la tira fotográfica al tiempo que Lapis la guardaba y volvía a su trabajo.

 **Fin**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, así hemos concluido con este One-Shot, espero que les haya gustado y antes de despedirme:**_

 _ **Agradezco nuevamente a Cintrux y NAZH045 por darme la oportunidad de escribirlo empleando sus ideas, en serio se los agradezco mucho y espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **También recalco que esta idea no tiene relación alguna con el fic de NAZH045 ni con la trama que ha planeado, lo hice simplemente como mera diversión y espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Por mi parte sería todo y nuevamente doy gracias a esos dos grandes autores, MUCHAS GRACIAS EN SERIO**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para todas las chicas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en el Torneo de Poder…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
